


This Body Ain't Electric, But I Shall Sing It Nonetheless

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Eldritch Mark and Doggo Jack [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Existentialism, Interspecies Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonhuman Characters, Spookgrumps, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack is in heat. This one seems easier, though....





	This Body Ain't Electric, But I Shall Sing It Nonetheless

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel. Thank you, darling!
> 
> Written for my beloved Rem, who is the Actual Best.
> 
> This has "body horror" as a tag, as I can't really think of any other way to describe someone who can modify their body to grow extra eyes or turn their head at a full 180, but if any of y'all can think of a better way to describe that, I will tag accordingly!

"Oh god," Jack groaned, staring down at his calendar, his ears flat against his skull.

Mark, walking by on his way to the coffee pot, paused, looking over at Jack.

"What's up?"

"I've got a fucking heat coming up," Jack grumbled, rubbing his face with both hands.

He was in his more human appearance right now - it was easier to operate his phone this way, among other things.

"A heat?"

"Yeah," Jack said, and he leaned back. "I got that special app on my phone, remember, you recommended it."

"Yeah, because your heats kept hitting you outta nowhere," said Mark, his tone half teasing.

"That was because I was on that weird medication," Jack grumbled, but he didn't complain when Mark leaned against him, beginning to pet him.

"Well," said Mark, "at least you know that it's coming, right?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "I might as well get in for the long haul, make a bit of a buffer."

"You think you'll be that out of commission?" Mark was scratching around Jack's ears, and Jack leaned into him, his eyes half closed.

He should have been able to tell he had a heat due - his skin was oversensitive, all of him crying out to be touched.

"I dunno," Jack mumbled. "Heats tend to knock my feet out from under you."

"Out from under me?" 

Mark raised an eyebrow.

He looked amused.

Jack made an annoyed noise, and he stuck his tongue out at Mark, blowing a raspberry.

Mark burst out laughing, and he went back to scritching Jack's ears.

"I think you're worrying too much," he told Jack. "Your last heat wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Well, no, but that's because I knew it was coming," Jack said. "I could suitably prepare."

"I think you're worrying about nothing," Mark said, and he made soothing noises, still rubbing Jack's ears.

Jack made a frustrated noise, giving Mark a Look.

"Dude," he said, trying to keep his tone calm, chill, "I know you're not doing it on purpose, but you're kinda coming off as invalidating."

"Oh. Shit, no, that's not what I meant," said Mark, and he made a face. 

"It's okay," said Jack, and he kissed the palm of Mark's hand. 

It was lovely and cool against his overheated face.

... he had been too warm lately. 

This would certainly explain it. 

He nuzzled into Mark's cool skin, and Mark made a sympathetic noise, running his fingers through Jack's hair. 

"I'll be here for your heat," Mark promised.

"Thanks," Jack said, and he yawned, then he stretched. "I better get to working on shit, though. Why is it always at the worst time?"

"To make your life difficult," Mark said, he tone cheerful.

Jack snorted.

"Of course," Jack deadpanned. "My own biology is going out to make my life miserable."

"And you know it," Mark said, leaning down to kiss the top of Jack's head. "I'm gonna go grocery shopping later. Anything you want me to bring?"

"Me!"

"Hmm?"

"Take me with you," Jack said, giving Mark puppy eyes.

"I thought you were gonna film all day."

"We can go grocery shopping tonight?" Jack kept up with the puppy dog eyes. "I'll cook...."

"I dunno," Mark said. "You get weird cravings when you've got a head coming on."

"I dunno what you're talking about," Jack said loftily, although his tail was starting to wag.

"So you don't remember the time with the corn chips that you kept dipping in the caramel sauce?"

"That was _delicious_ and you know it," Jack argued.

"... well, okay, yeah, they were really good," Mark admitted, "but still. You know what I mean."

Jack smirked.

"You have no moral high ground to judge me," he told Mark.

"I never said I did," sadi Mark.

"Your tone did," Jack countered.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"You're always argumentative before a heat," he told Jack, but his tone was affectionate.

Jack poked Mark in the sides.

"Someday, you'll have to deal with some weird mood altering biological imperative," he told Mark. "And then I'll _really_ have the moral high ground."

"Okay," said Mark. "You weirdo."

Jack grinned, and he tugged on Mark's shirt, pulling the eldritch abomination closer to him, so that they could kiss.

Mark's mouth was cool, and it tasted a bit like the coffee that he had been drinking. 

* * *

Jack worked himself into a frenzy, over the course of the day.

Poor Robin was going to have so many different things to filter out, and Jack would have been apologetic, but he was caught in the rushing franticness of it, which got his tail wagging, practically jumping up and down in his seat.

He finished a game he'd been working on for a while.

He started another one, then finished it, much to his own shock.

He took two bathroom breaks, and he was running on his own fumes - even he could tell.

But the usual anxiety wasn't riding him like a horse, and he was fairly level headed.

Hell, he was almost _cheerful_ , which was an odd thing to think about.

His heats were always things that he endured, not things that made him cheerful, giddy.

Then again, his mom had always been cheerful when her heats had been coming in, although Jack had always suspected that had more to do with his dad than with the heats themselves.

... no, he wasn't going down that road.

But regardless, he emerged from his editing cave, his head still buzzing, his mouth fuzzy, to find it dark out, with Mark looking worried.

"Are you okay, man?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders, nuzzling into Mark's neck, wriggling like the happy puppy that he was.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Jack. "I think I just did the most marathoning I've ever done."

"You've been recording for hours," said Mark. "Like... many hours. At least six."

"Wow," said Jack, and then he grinned. "Maybe I have the makings for a Grump after all, huh?"

"Oh my god, Jack," Mark said, and he was laughing, rubbing Jack's sides in a way that was almost ticklish. 

Jack was laughing, and he held on to Mark's shirt, letting the coolness of Mark's skin permeate his overheated self, licking gently along Mark's jaw.

Mark made a contented noise, snuggling in, resting his chin on Jack's shoulder.

"You're awfully affectionate."

"It's my heat," Jack said. "It always makes me clingy."

"I don't like to think of it as clingy," said Mark. "Clingy has all those negative connotations, and you're not, like, blowing my phone up, or being pushy, or monitoring who I'm talking to."

"Well, no," said Jack, "because that's not being clingy. That's being a fucking stalker."

"Fair enough," said Mark. "Do you wanna go grocery shopping still, or order take out?"

"Groceries," said Jack.

He wasn't going to be able to leave the house once his heat came on, so it was nice to get out while he had the chance.

He nuzzled under Mark's jaw, licking at the stubble, which rasped under his tongue, and he wagged his tail, crowding close, almost wriggling.

Mark laughed, and he kissed Jack on the mouth, his longer fingers tangling in Jack's hair, and Jack sighed against him, melting like a popsicle on a hot day.

Certain bits of his anatomy didn't melt, though - his cock was already swelling in his sheath, pressing against Mark's belly.

"Really?"

Mark made an amused noise.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, and he held on to Mark's shirt, still nuzzling.

"Don't be," said Mark. "You're cute."

Jack snorted. 

"Is that why you keep me around?" Jack whined, and he was still squirming, pressing closer, almost grinding against Mark's belly.

He needed to not be sexual right now.

He needed to be calm, collected.

He was probably gonna give himself a friction burn on the dick once his heat set in, so why was he bothering anyway.

There was probably some compromise he could find, right?

"Hey Mark, want a blowjob?"

Mark pulled back from him, giving him an odd look.

"I'm never gonna get used to that," he said, his fingers combing through Jack's hair.

"Mmm?"

Jack nuzzled into Mark's hand, lapping at the palm.

It tasted like cold, and he could just barely make out the shape of Mark's bones under the skin.

At least Mark remembered to have bones this time.

He forgot sometimes, and that always added an air of the creepy to any dalliance. 

"How straightforward you are about this kinda thing," said Mark.

Jack shrugged.

"I mean," Jack said, "you're gonna be fucking me into the mattress, probably within the next twenty four hours, so what's the point of playing coy?"

"... I mean, when ya put it like that," said Mark, and he snickered. "but I think that maybe I should try to reserve at least some of my boner for later, you know? Prevent chafing."

"You're an eldritch being from beyond the stars," Jack pointed out. "Why do you chafe, if you don't want to?"

Mark stuck his tongue out at Jack.

Jack stuck his out back.

He had more of it, and Mark grabbed hold of it, which made Jack make an indignant noise, trying to pull it back.

"So," Mark said brightly, wiping his fingers on his shirt. "Groceries?"

"You're ridiculous," Jack grumbled, but he was grinning.

* * * 

"So I'm thinking about making chili," said Jack, as the two of them made their way through the brightly lit grocery store.

"Didn't you make chili the last time you went into heat?"

"Say it a little louder, why don't ya? I don't think they heard you in the deli department."

Jack was blushing.

"Sorry," said Mark.

"I did make it last time," said Jack, "but it's something I can just kinda... stick in the crock pot and forget about."

"True," said Mark. "I could cook you something?"

"Nah," said Jack. "All the things that you like to cook are fiddly, and when we're... otherwise occupied, I don't want you running off to go deal with some cooking thing or another, when you could be fucking me instead."

"Now who's being indiscreet?"

Mark was blushing.

Jack leaned over, and he gave Mark a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek, his tail wagging.

"So are you okay with chili?"

"I'm okay with chili. Can we have it with potatoes this time, instead of rice?"

"What's wrong with rice?"

"Nothing is wrong with rice, I'm just tired of rice. Also, you can't make rice that well."

"Aww," Jack said, and his ears drooped. "But we have a rice cooker!"

"So our rice cooker doesn't make rice that well," said Mark. 

"Maybe we could hack it to make us -"

"We are _not_ hacking the rice cooker," Mark said, in a long suffering tone.

"But maybe the reason it makes rice so badly is because it wants to make something else, and we're just keeping it from its dream!"

Jack's tone was earnest.

Mark gave him a sidelong look.

"You're such a weirdo," he told Jack, his tone affectionate. 

"I do my best," Jack said, and he gave a big, doggy grin.

"You do, don't you?"

Mark ruffled Jack's hair.

* * *

Jack picked up all the chili making supplies in no short order. 

He added some things to munch on, since heats tended to take it out of him.

He raised an eyebrow when Mark dumped a bunch of gatorade into the cart, though.

"What's all of this?"

"I read that you, uh, when you're... sweating a lot, or losing a lot of fluids some other way, you need to not just drink water, you need to replenish your electrolytes," said Mark, and he was blushing.

"Aw, Mark, you really do care," Jack cooed, and he pressed closer to Mark, giving him a loud, slurping kiss on the cheek.

"Eww, oh my god, Jack," Mark complained, and he shoved Jack in the side.

Jack shoved him back, giving a playful little growl, and Mark rolled his eyes, grabbing a handful of Jack's hair and yanking it, clearly in an attempt to annoy Jack.

Jack moaned.

At least it wasn't a loud porn star moan, like it had wanted to be, but still....

It doesn't do to moan in the middle of the aisle at a grocery store.

"... sorry," said Mark, and he looked downright sheepish.

Jack couldn't help but laugh - sheepish wasn't a look that really suited Mark's features, but it did make it funny. 

He gave Mark another kiss, because he could.

Mark made a silly noise.

“So if we have chili tomorrow…?”

“We’ll have something simpler tonight,” Jack promised. “Something we don’t have to wait too long for.” 

“You want me to make it tonight?”

“If you’d like,” said Jack. 

“I’ll do it,” said Mark. “You can concentrate on getting your nest set up.”

 

Jack huffed out a breath, amused.

“You’re making me sound like a bird,” said Jack. 

“You know what I mean,” said Mark, and he yawned.

“Are you sure _you_ don’t need a nest?”

“I’m an eldritch abomination, thankyouverymuch,” said Mark. “We don’t nest.”

“No, you just let your weirdass identical relatives stay on your couch for weeks on end,” said Jack, giving him a Look.

Mark snorted.

“Verses when your brothers came to stay?”

“At least they don’t speak in the black tongues from the planes beyond time!”

“At least my relatives don’t leave giant hairballs in the drain.”

“... I feel like I should argue with that,” said Jack, as they made their way down the aisles, “but I can’t really come up with something that is less inconvenient.”

“Less inconvenient?” 

“I mean, the black speech etcetera tends to give everyone who hears it bad dreams, but I think I was having nightmares about the size of those hairballs….”

Mark snorted.

“So I’d say we’re all about equal,” said Jack, and his tail was wagging very fast; it was taking effort not to cuddle up closer to Mark, to lick his face and to wag his tail as fast as he could.

He was in an unusual headspace, one that he couldn’t entirely explain, except that his tail was wagging, he wanted to press as close as possible to Mark, take in the coolness of his skin, the familiar scent of him, a little bit like stale chocolate and darkness, like cold.

… yeah, that was definitely a heat that was on the way, closer than it had any right to be.

Jack groaned.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “Just, uh, you know. Hormones. They’re being stupid.”

“No worries,” said Mark. “You wanna go wait in the car, I’ll get the stuff paid for?”

“No,” said Jack, “I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t have to be,” said Mark, in that perceptive way of his.

“Well,” said Jack, “I want to be.”

He smiled at Mark, and Mark smiled back. 

* * * 

The car was nice.

It was quiet, and it didn’t smell like anything much - the supermarket had been beginning to overwhelm him, from all the food, from all the people, from all the other household things you can’t get anyplace else.

He covered his face with one hand, his tail twitching, his ears twitching, and he sighed, a long, heartfelt sound.

“I think this one is starting to hit,” said Jack, from behind his hands.

“Yeah? You’re not as… agitated as usual,” said Mark.

“Agitated?”

“Yeah,” said Mark. “Usually you’re really anxious, upset, a whole mess when you’re about to get your heat.”

“Huh,” said Jack, and his ear twitched towards Mark. “I hadn’t noticed that, honestly.”

“Usually you’re a pain in the ass to be around when your heat is on its way,” said Mark, and he turned the car on. “No offense.”

“None taken,” said Jack. “I know it’s annoying.”

“But, uh, judging by… various things, I think you’re gonna start getting super… you know, kinda drippy….”

“What an appealing way to put it,” Jack said, his voice flat.

“I do my best,” said Mark. 

“So you know the speech of the abyssal plains, and you can only use “drippy” as an adjective?”

“If I used the abyssal speech or any of that, your ears would fall off,” said Mark. 

“... fair,” said Jack, and he grinned. 

He’d never seen Mark’s purported abyssal abilities, and the various things that they did to various people, but, well… when your boyfriend can grow new limbs, change his body, change his very self… you believe certain things.

“You’re cute,” said Mark, and he reached over and patted Jack on the head, scritching his ears.

Jack grinned. 

“I do my best,” he said. 

“I’m gonna make you dinner,” said Mark, “and you’re gonna chill out, so you’re not too agitated when your heat really hits.”

“I don’t think I’m gonna be too agitated,” Jack said, his voice dreamy. 

“No?”

“I dunno,” said Jack. “I feel really… calm. Chill. Almost giddy.”

“Giddy?”

“I dunno,” said Jack.

“Is it like… you know, being drunk?” Mark looked intrigued.

He had to work hard in order to metabolize alcohol, otherwise his body just… ignored it, like it did everything else.

Strictly speaking, Mark didn’t… have a body.

Sort of.

It was complicated.

And Jack must have been very tired, because his mind was chasing itself in circles.

“I know being drunk,” Jack said. “I’ve done it a few times.”

“A few times,” Mark echoed back, and he grinned.

“No, it’s not like being drunk,” said Jack. “It’s not reeling or uncomfortable or something like that, it’s just… you know, my body.”

“Your body?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “It’s just here. Or something.”

He wasn’t making sense.

He was aware he wasn’t making sense, and he was closing his eyes, letting the exhaustion lapping at his bones take him over, letting himself drift to sleep during the short drive towards home.

* * * 

At home, Jack kept yawning.

“You should transform,” said Mark. 

“You think?”

“You sleep better that way,” Mark said, with some confidence.

“You seem an expert on my various bodily whatnots,” said Jack, sticking his face into the grocery bags to get a sniff.

“You twitch less when you’re transformed,” said Mark. “And you were literally the one who chose these groceries, why are you being so nosy about them?!”

“I couldn’t tell what anything smelled like, there was too much noise and too much light,” Jack said.

“You’ve seen them before,” said Mark, but he sounded affectionate.

Jack’s tail wagged, and he gave Mark a slurping kiss on the cheek.

And then he went into their bedroom and he changed his shape, because it’s rude to do that in front of other people.

… well, okay, Mark didn’t care, but certain things had been drilled into Jack, manners wise, and it was hard to let them go.

Jack came back to the kitchen standing taller, his tail wagging.

He was shirtless - already he was starting to overheat, and he was panting.

It wasn't a bad type of overheating, even - it was a bit like a nice LA day in the fall.

Huh.

"Maybe my hormones have decided that since I'm settled, I don't need to worry about all of the dramatics," said Jack.

Mark was chopping vegetables, and instead of looking over his shoulder like a normal person, just grew another eye on the back of his head, to look at Jack.

Jack bit back a shiver.

"I hate it when you do that," he told Mark, and he flopped onto the chair, leaning back.

He was panting, his tongue lolling out. 

"Do what?"

The eye was reabsorbed into Mark's head. 

"When you do that thing" said Jack.

"What thing?"

"Instead of, like, turning your head like a normal person, you have to grow another eye," Jack said.

"If I looked back, I might end up cutting myself," Mark pointed out, his tone mild. "Then we'd have to throw out the food."

"I've ingested your bodily fluids before," said Jack.

"... you sure make it sound appealing," said Mark, wrinkling his nose.

"Sorry," said Jack. "Would you rather I said I've swallowed your cum before?"

He was looking at Mark's back, the long line of muscle, the way it moved as Mark chopped.

Mark was beautiful, in a way that was hard to put into words, or at least hard for Jack to put into words.

"Well, okay, no, then it just sounds dirty," said Mark, and he sounded slightly scandalized, which got Jack cackling.

"What's so funny?"

Mark turned his head all the way around his neck, possibly just to freak Jack out.

Jack was almost used to it by now.

"You're some deep eldritch creature from beyond the blackness of space -"

"Space is more blue," said Mark, turning his head back around. 

"Oh my god, Mark," Jack said, and he was laughing harder.

Everything was just... funny.

Suffused with a warm glow, a bit like the time he'd gotten tipsy at his cousin's wedding on too much champagne, when he was about fifteen.

His tail was wagging, and he watched as Mark chopped vegetables.

It was quiet, and Jack let the quiet burrow down into his bones, leave him relaxed, dopey.

After a few minutes, Mark cleared his throat, and Jack's ear twitched towards him.

"Hm?"

"You were saying I was an eldritch creature from beyond the blackness of space, even though space is actually blue," Mark said, and he was putting the chopped up vegetables into the pot.

"Oh. Right. Um. I think it's funny how squeamish you can be about some stuff, that's all."

"I dunno," Mark said, his tone thoughtful.

The pan sizzled.

"No?"

Jack's tail was waving slowly, and he was... aware of his body, aware of it in a way that he wasn't usually.

"Like... having a body is very... visceral," Mark said slowly. "It's honestly kinda gross."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah," said Mark, and he grinned. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's also one of the best things ever. But I think if you ever met any other eldritch type creatures -"

"Because there are just so many of 'em wandering around," Jack said, his tone dry.

"If you met any other eldritch type creatures," Mark continued, talking over Jack, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were as squeamish as me, if not more so." 

"You think so?"

"Oh, totally," said Mark. "Admittedly, for all I know they all turn into total hedonists who end up on weird reality television shows about people with extreme lifestyles, so what do I know?"

Jack snickered, and he stretched luxuriously, enjoying the pull of his muscles, the way the cool air went across his lower sets of nipples.

His knuckles cracked, and he sighed, as Mark gave a full body shudder.

"What makes you different?"

"Hm?"

"Like... why aren't you a total squeamish prude, or else some kind of ridiculous hedonist?" 

"Well," said Mark, "I'm not really sure, honestly. I think because I just find people interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "Like... you're so different from so many other things in the universe. You have minds and dreams and ideas, right? Like, you consume energy, and you do things with that energy like paint, or sculpt, or recite poetry."

Jack was nodding along, not necessarily out of understanding, but because he liked it when Mark got reflective like this.

"But at the same time you're so... base. You bleed, you shit, you have strong, intelligent minds, and you use them to do things like figure out new ways to make other substances come out of your body. You try to mate with things, even though it isn't reproductively viable, just because it feels nice."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What's so strange about that?" 

"Well, for one, a lot of species don't do the whole "sex as a fun thing to do" thing," said Mark. "And like...." He waved his spatula around, as if he was trying to clear his immediate area of spiderwebs, trying to collect his thoughts. "Like... most species are one or the other."

"What do you mean?"

"Like... okay. You're about to go into heat, right?"

"Right."

"So you should just be... an animal. Animals go into heat, animals want to fuck things, want to eat, want to have babies. But you're sitting here, even though I _know_ you're horny, you're hungry, you're tired, and you're talking to me about concepts that you could never entirely understand."

"I can understand them," Jack said, and he was a bit insulted, although not enough to stop his tail from wagging.

Mark made a frustrated noise.

"I know what time sounds like," he said finally. "I know what it looks like, I'm old enough that I remember the universe right after the Big Bang, when everything was still echoing. And yet... I'm standing here, in a physical body that's almost real, and I'm talking to you, as your body regulates your temperature and tells you that you need to eat food or take a shit or get a glass of water. And you're more or less understanding what I'm saying. If I were to describe what the beginning of the universe was like, I don't think you'd be as lost as you think you'd be." 

Jack shrugged.

"I dunno," he said honestly. "If it's so mind breaking, why do you do it?"

Mark shot Jack a look that he couldn't read.

"Because you make me happy," he told Jack, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I... I love being around you, I love you, and yeah, it's completely gross and weird, but I think that everyone needs to learn how to _be_ gross and weird."

"You think?"

"You don't get to really appreciate the feeling of being small within the vastness of the universe, if you've never been small before," said Mark, and he was setting the food out onto plates now.

"Huh," Jack said.

He was still trying to process everything that Mark had been saying.

Thinking of Mark as anything other than... well, Mark, it was pretty hard to tell.

Mark, who slept next to Jack, who loved chicken and dumplings, who screamed like a little girl at scary movies, who liked to cuddle in the middle of summer, who sometimes forgot to have bones in certain parts of himself....

What did his true form look like?

There was his demon form, which Jack had seen a few times, and okay, it was pants shittingly terrifying, but you got used to it.

But Mark hinted at having... other forms.

After all, he had once floated in the howling void beyond time and space, and he probably had some other form other than that.

"You okay in there?"

Jack blinked back into something resembling reality.

"Huh?"

"Your food is gonna get cold," Mark said, indicating the food on Jack's plate. 

"Oh. Sorry." Jack took a sniff - it smelled good, at the very least, and his tail was wagging very fast. 

"It's fine," said Mark, and he looked nervous. "Are you okay, babe?" 

"Yeah," said Jack, picking up is fork. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You're kinda spacey," said Mark. "I worry I might have done something to your sanity."

"This isn't a Lovecraft novel," Jack grumbled, and he took a bite of his food.

"Thank god. I don't want to have to look up how to spell "squamius."

"... what?"

"Have you not read much Lovecraft?"

"Not really," said Mark, and he looked a bit sheepish. "I've just kinda... picked up on it, ya know?"

"I guess," said Jack.

"I would like to state that we had nothing to do with all of that," Mark said.

"Hmm?"

"The whole... H.P. Lovecraft thing."

"What, like I was gonna turn around and charge you with being in charge of all of the bullshit that went down with that dude?"

"I don't know, man," said Mark, looking nervous. "Sometimes I don't entirely understand the way your mind works, so I wanted to be sure."

"... did you ever meet the guy?"

"Who, Lovecraft? No, god no." Mark wrinkled his nose. "Can you see that guy talking to someone like me?"

"... well, no," said Jack, and he cackled, leaning back into his chair, relaxing.

Everything was just... calm.

Nice.

Cheerful.

What the hell was going on?

This was very strange, although he wasn't going to complain too much.

Although he was also horny as heck. 

When had _that_ happened?

His cock was hard in his pajama pants, throbbing right up against his thigh, and he couldn't have already been getting into heat, could he have?

How could he already be there?

Jack sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "You look kind of squirmy, that's all. Usually when you're horny like this you're usually a mess."

"A mess?"

"Not a mess-mess," said Mark, "but like... you're overheated, you're miserable, you're taking cold baths. Not just... sitting here with me, eating, talking."

"I'm sporting a lot of wood right now," said Jack. "I gotta admit to that...."

"It's pretty obvious," Mark said, amused.

"Is it?"

"Oh yeah," said Mark.

"How can you tell?" Jack looked down at his plate again, and he began to eat again, a little faster.

He was hungrier than he thought he was.

It was gnawing at his gut, and he began to shove the food into his own mouth, his tail wagging quickly.

"Did a switch just get flipped in your head or something?" Mark looked amused.

"Shut up, my body wants me to make babies," Jack mumbled. Then he gave Mark a thoughtful look. "... could we make a baby?"

"No," Mark said.

"No?"

"Oh god no," said Mark. "Do you know what I'd have to do?"

"No, actually," said Jack.

"Well, okay," said Mark. "Can you feel your dick being hard?"

"Obviously," Jack said. "It is my dick."

"Now just... imagine you had to concentrate on that the whole time. On keeping your dick hard. While doing literally anything else."

"... shit," said Jack. "I never thought of it like that."

"Yeah," said Mark, and he sighed. "Why? Did you... I mean...."

This was _not_ a conversation they were gonna be having now. It just... wasn't.

"I don't. Or... I mean, maybe? Someday. But not for a long time. Definitely not now." 

“Right,” said Mark, and he looked relieved.

“But my body thinks I’m supposed to be making babies, like, all the time.”

“How is this different from literally any other day?”

“I”m not _that_ horny,” Jack argued, but it was mostly in jest.

His plate was empty.

Mark’s plate wasn’t empty. 

Jack shot a look at Mark’s plate, then at Mark’s face.

Mark sighed, no doubt taking in Jack’s wagging tail, Jack’s big puppy eyes.

He switched their plates, and Jack put his face down into it, practically.

He ate like he was starving, because he was.

* * *

Jack drowsed on the couch.

One minute he had been snuggling up to Mark, his ear against Mark's chest, his eyes squeezing shut, then next he was blinking awake, and some amount of time had passed.

Fucked if he knew how much - Mark was still watching YouTube videos.

Mark was cool to the touch, and it left Jack calm, like taking a cold bath on a hot night.

Mark's fingers were stroking through Jack's hair, and Jack's tail was wagging slowly.

"Sorry for the heavy conversation," Jack mumbled, and he yawned widely, his jaw cracking. 

"It's okay," said Mark. "Those kinda talks are important."

"Still," Jack mumbled, and he cuddled in closer, his head resting on Mark's thigh.

His cock was straining against the front of his pajama pants, and it was hard enough that it was starting to leak.

He didn't know if he wanted to cum or if he just wanted to sleep - he was lacking in the usual urgency that came with this kind of thing, as his tail wagged absently, his nose prodding under Mark's chin, where Mark's scent was especially strong.

Mark smelled like the stale chocolate of the void, and like their dinner.

He smelled like himself under all of it, and there was a lazy thread of arousal going through Jack's mind.

He followed it, not so much because he was full of the usual urgent desperation, but because he wanted to.

Not being compelled while in the middle of a heat... that was a radical thought.

Maybe Mark's presence was starting to calm him down.

Regardless, he considered asking Mark to suck him off, considered trying to jerk off a bit before he went to bed....

And then he shrugged, snuggling back up to Mark.

That was nicer.

* * * 

They went to bed.

Jack slept without covers, flat on his back, and he was snoring pretty much as soon as his head hit the pillows.

It wasn't until later in the evening - so late that it was early, really - that Jack woke up, in that grey space beyond sleep, and he was cuddling up to Mark, grinding against Mark's thigh.

He didn't realize it until he was cumming, right across Mark's leg, and his knot was in the cold air, which was what eventually woke him up.

"Jack?"

Mark sounded amused.

"Shit," Jack mumbled, and he sat up, his cock still spurting little strings of cum.

Maybe he was just a bit backed up, and that was why he was so worked up?

He yawned wide enough that his jaw cracked, and he rubbed his eyes. 

But no, the familiar thrum of his heat was beating under his skin, and he sighed, shivering, then stretching.

"Lemme get you a... washcloth," Jack mumbled, making to sit up, his head still fuzzy.

"Nah, it's fine," said Mark, and he was getting up, and he wasn't holding his usual shape, which was... uncomfortable, but in the dimness, Jack didn't have to pay too close attention to it.

He was aware of the warmth covering his whole body, and he was aware of the exhaustion tugging at his bones, but he was otherwise almost... floating in the darkness, buoyed by whatever strange calm was filling his mind.

He drifted back to sleep, one hand holding on to one of Mark's tentacles. 

* * *

Jack woke up horny.

Okay.

So this was more familiar.

But it still lacked the... urgency.

Usually heats were like being a teenager again - desperate arousal that needed to be dealt with _right now_ , until he was so worked up that he thought he was going to die.

A heat being over meant that he could be a human being again, not just a penis that walked like a man.

And he was horny, true, but it was almost... luxurious.

He rolled onto his stomach, and he ground his hips forward, panting.

The warmth and arousal was familiar, at least.

"Mark," Jack mumbled, and he pressed closer to him, licking along Mark's jaw. 

"Mmm?"

"Mark," Jack said, "please, I need you to fuck me."

"You need me to fuck you?" Mark's voice was rough with sleep, and he was rolling onto his side, opening his arms up for Jack to press closer.

"Totally," Jack said his tone firm.

He wriggled into Mark's arms, and he leaned forward, kissing Mark with his whole mouth.

It was harder to kiss Mark like this, when he had a muzzle instead of a mouth. 

But the two of them had it down, more or less, and they kissed like lovers in a movie, all probing tongues and deep breaths.

Mark pulled back, panting, and he grinned.

"So do you want to fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you?"

"I want your dick inside of me, right now," Jack said, his tone almost completely flat, as he ground against Mark's leg.

It really was a good thing that he had slept naked.

He always slept naked during heats.

It was unpleasant otherwise.

But now he was naked, and he was begging.

"Please Mark, please, I want you to fuck me, please...."

"Yeah?"

Mark was moving between Jack's legs, and he was leaning forward, kissing along Jack's belly.

The fur was so thin there that he could feel every brush of Mark's lips.

It was still dim out, and Mark was a shape, as the wetness of his cock began to prod at Jack's hole.

It was wet with whatever natural lubrication Mark produced whenever he felt like it, and then it was just... pushing into him, solid and cool to the touch and wet, filling Jack up better than a dildo, and Jack groaned.

Mark's hands were on Jack's nipples - Mark had grown extra sets of hands, and there were fingers on _each_ of Jack's nipples, and he pinched them, pulling on them, twisting, and Jack was shuddering, his ass squeezing around Jack's dick, and Jack's heels were digging into Mark's sides.

"Oh my god, Jack, you're so horny already...."

"I'm in... I'm in heat," Jack mumbled, and he humped into Mark's crotch, grunting appreciatively, his eyes squeezing shut. 

"Yeah, that's very true," said Mark, and his hips did something swirly, as his cock slid in and out of Jack's ass,and Jack was shaking, humping back, panting, licking his lips.

"My cock," Jack whined, as his sheath began to pull back. 

"What about your cock, Jack?" 

Mark squeezed Jack's thigh, and he was looming over Jack like some kind of terrifying monster.

He _was_ a terrifying monster, when the chips came down, but... still.

It was a bit like being fucked by a living dildo - a living dildo that someone had put in a freezer somewhere, but it was cold, and it was sweet, and now it was curving inside of Jack, curving in a way that a regular cock couldn't, but Jack didn't give two fucks, because it was pressing against Jack's prostate, it was hammering into it, and Jack's back was arching, Jack's toes were curling, Jack's eyes were rolling back into his head.

Jack came like a fountain, explosively, wet, all across his belly, across his chest, smearing across Mark's chest.

And then Mark was shuddering as well, his whole body rigid, before he slumped forward, his face in Jack's neck.

There was a flood of coldness in Jack's ass, and that got Jack starting to shiver.

"Oh god," Mark mumbled, and he nuzzled into Jack's neck. "You're so hot...."

"Hot as in sexy or hot as in overheated?"

Jack was panting. 

"Both," said Mark.

"Everything about me is hotter than you are," Jack mumbled, and he was already beginning to drift back to sleep, with Mark's cock still in him.

Something about being this horny always made him tired.

He sighed as Mark withdrew, and he reached out for Mark, nuzzling his chin under Mark's chin, his ears flickering.

He slept like the dead, with who even knew how many arms holding on to him.

* * *

Jack woke up alone, his cock hard again, and an urge to put it somewhere.

Mark was nowhere to be found.

Well, more accurately, he wasn't in the bedroom, but fucked if Jack was going to get out of bed. 

He was still lazy and cuddly, and the urgency to get off was there, but it was a faint tickle in the back of his head, not like being hit over the head.

He burrowed his face into the pillow, and he began to work his hips, dragging his cock across the sheets, moaning, planting his knees, full on humping the bed.

He bit the pillow gingerly, and then he shoved it between his legs, so that he was full on humping it.

"Oh, fuck," Jack moaned, and his back was arching, as his knot began to emerge from his sheath, his tail wagging wildly.

He imagined himself sinking into someone, shoving his knot against some kind of opening, of it popping through, and then he would be squeezed so tightly, he would be cumming so hard in that hot wetness, he would be surrounded by it, he would.. he....

He came on the pillow, and he flopped back down on the bed, getting cum on his own belly, all over his crotch, as he shivered and shook, panting with his tongue lolling out.

That was a good orgasm.

It was an excellent orgasm, and usually he couldn't appreciate orgasms when he was in heat; usually an orgasm was a temporary bit of relief, and then he was back and rip roaring to go, as it were. 

He stood up, woozy, and he pulled on a pair of pajama pants, and he made his way downstairs.

"What time is it?"

Mark was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich.

"About noon," said Mark. 

Jack crowded closer, and he reached out for Mark's sandwich.

Mark flicked him on the nose, and Jack made an indignant noise.

"I'm hungry," Jack whined.

"This is _my_ lunch," said Mark. "Get your own."

"Could you make me a sandwich, please?"

"Well," said Mark, and he seemed to be taking pity.

Maybe the puppy eyes were helping.

"Okay," said Mark, and he was getting up. "What would you like in it?"

Jack stared at Mark's ass, and he licked his lips.

Oh god.

"Mark?"

"Mmm?"

"I want to fuck you right now," Jack said thickly. "Please?"

"What do you want to fuck?"

"I don't fucking care," Jack said. "I just want... I want my dick inside of you."

"Well," said Mark, and he grinned at Jack, "I'm sure I can find a way to make that work...."

* * *

Mark was bent over the table, and his legs were spread wide, his toes curling, and Jack was looking down as his cock sank into Mark.

It was a hole.

It was a wet, tight hole, squeezing him tightly. 

Mark hadn't really felt like making a particular type of body part, and sometimes he could just... do this.

This was technically Mark's butt... maybe?

Jack didn't entirely understand.

He didn't care.

He was hilted in Mark, and he was watching his cock sinking in and out of Mark, as his knot began to emerge.

"Oh, god, fuck, Jack... Jack, fuck, knot me, please, please!"

The hole was lubricated, and it was chilly around Jack's cock, but Jack was beginning to think that his biggest fetish these days was cold, was being chilled, was this lovely coldness wrapping around his cock, squeezing him, as Mark moaned under him.

And then Jack was pressing closer, pressing deeper, his knot sliding in with a sensation like a "pop," and his teeth were digging into Mark's shoulder.

He was panting into Mark's ear, and his hips were rolling frantically, almost crazily, as he shook, as he dug hands into Mark's hips.

Mark was going to bruise, if he wasn't careful.

Well, Mark would have bruised, if he was someone who could bruise.

Mark shuddered, and he was getting tighter, squeezing Jack.

Jack's eyes were rolling back into his head, and his knees were going weak, as his thick cock split Mark in half, and Mark moaned, gasped, begged, grinding back against him, tossing his head, humping harder.

"Oh my god," Jack gasped. "Fuck, Mark, fuck, Mark...."

Mark came first.

He came, and his strange arousal got all over the floor, and Jack could hear the sound of it coming down on the floor, and he wriggled his hips, until he came and came, shooting what felt like gallons of cum into Mark.

The way Mark’s body was doing what it wanted, and Mark didn’t seem to be doing much in terms of telling his body to do something, 

He’d have to ask Mark about it. 

How he made it work.

And then Jack was as deep inside of Mark, all the way to the root of his cock, and he was cumming, long, thick strands of cum shooting out of him, leaving him shaking, his hips stuttering, his cock as deep as it would go as he moaned and growled around the mouthful of Mark’s shoulder.

Mark sighed, whimpering, and then he went limp, relaxing into the table.

“God, you’re really good with that thing,” Mark murmured.

“Mmm?”

Jack licked along Mark’s neck, careful of the sore spots where he had bit Mark.

There wasn’t any blood or anything like that, which was the important part.

"Oh yeah," said Mark. "You make having a physical form totally worth it."

"Aw, you big softie," said Jack, and he licked Mark's neck, gently.

Mark did... something or other with his body, and Jack's knot was free, hanging down.

"I do my best," said Mark, and he turned around awkwardly. 

Jack kissed him, and Mark kissed him back.

* * * 

Jack took a cool bath, lounging like a hippo, and he let the cool water calm him down.

He still wasn't frantic, wasn't desperate with the urge to fuck and be fucked, with the _wanting_ needling at him like the world's most annoying mosquito. 

He was just... here.

Horny, mellow, almost giddy, the water cool against his overheated flesh, his tongue lolling out.

Time was passing, but he wasn't really... inhabiting it.

He was even vaguely considering doing some more videos - he was too sleepy enough to chill out, sleepy enough that he didn't register that Mark was standing over him, figuring it to be another sleepy near-hallucination.

And then Mark put a hand on Jack's shoulder, and he was colder than Jack's bath water.

Admittedly, the bath water had warmed up some, with Jack sitting in it, but still.

"Hey man," said Mark.

He was sitting on the edge of the tub, and his shape was blending in with the dimness. 

"Hi," said Jack, and he yawned, wide and hard, his ears popping.

"How are you feeling?"

Mark rested a hand on Jack's head, and Jack nuzzled up into it, licking at Mark's palm.

Mark made a resigned noise, and he scritched along Jack's head, as Jack made a contented noise, relaxing further into the water, until only the tip of his nose was sticking out. 

Mark said something, but Jack couldn't hear it, because everything was waterlogged.

Then Mark was rubbing his belly, and Jack made a pleasured noise, squirming a bit, eventually coming up for ear, his ears twitching.

"I said, do you wanna come watch television with me? I'm done with my videos."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack said, his tone drowsy. "I should get out, dry off."

"That's probably a good idea," Mark agreed. "You're gonna get all pruney."

"Do you prune up?" 

"I can," said Mark. "If I try to, I mean."

"You are so weird," Jack told Mark.

"I can't help it," Mark said. 

"It's why I like you," said Jack, and he tilted his head back to be kissed.

"I hope it's not the _only_ reason you like me," Mark said. 

"Well, no, it's not the only reason," said Jack, his ears flat, his tone contrite. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Mark, and he helped Jack get out of the tub, as Jack stood up.

* * * 

The two of them lay on the bed.

There was a television in Jack's room, and Mark was sprawled on his back, his eyes half shut.

There was a dumb television show on in the background. 

Mark was stroking Jack's hair, and Jack nuzzled in closer, making a contented noise, his ears twitching.

He fell asleep again, cuddled in close, Mark's skin a welcome balm against his overheated skin.

* * * 

Jack woke up horny again, snuggled up to Mark, and he whined quietly, grinding his hips against Mark's thigh.

"You're still worked up, huh?"

"Yeah," Jack mumbled, into Mark's neck. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Mark. "Just... tell me what you want."

"I want to fuck you," Jack said. "I want... I want to knot you. I want to knot your butt."

"My butt specifically?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "I like how it feels, when I knot you."

"Right," said Mark, and then he went quiet for a few minutes, presumably due to the fact that he was concentrating on making his body do new things.

Then he was leaning over to kiss Jack, and Jack was kissing him back.

* * * 

Jack lost himself in the familiar push-pull of kissing, Mark's chilled tongue against his own, Mark's cold hands on his face, then down his back, as he climbed on top of Mark, as he rolled his hips, pressing against Mark's hard on.

Mark had a dick this time.

Neat. 

Jack almost - almost - wanted to ride that dick, but no, he was... he was hungry to mount up.

To feel that familiar cool softness surrounding his cock.

... the next time he had sex with someone else, it was going to be _strange_ , considering how used to being chilled he was, at this point. 

A warm hole would probably feel... off.

But that was a thing to worry about another day, because right now, he had Mark pressing up into him, and Mark was panting, squirming, groaning under Jack, as Jack kissed and licked at his face.

Mark groaned, and he held on to Jack's back, his fingers digging in.

There were possibly going to be bruises.

Mark's cock was nondescript in his pajama pants, but it was still leaking through the thin cotton, right up against Jack's belly, and Jack ground down on it purposefully, as he moved to nip and kiss along Mark's neck.

"Oh," Mark mumbled. " _Oh_...."

Jack's tail was wagging, and he was panting, open mouthed.

"You're so warm," Mark groaned. "God, you're so fucking warm, I can't get over how warm you are, fuck...."

"You're never gonna get used to it," Jack said. "You'll lose interest in me, if you get used to it."

"Oh my god," mumbled Mark. "Are you kidding me?"

"Shut up, I'm drunk on hormones," Jack grumbled, right into Mark's neck. 

"How drunk do you gotta be in order to think that I'm gonna just... abandon you or something," Mark said, and his voice was genuinely scolding.

Jack bit Mark.

Part of it was out of instinct - his own cock was pressed right between Mark's legs, and well, what did you do when you were about to mount up, except bite someone? 

Although he hadn't actually... mounted, per se, but still.

His tail was wagging madly.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, and he lapped at the bit he had bit, in hopes of begging some kind of forgiveness.

"It's okay," said Mark. "I know you're, you know, afraid I'll lose interest or something."

"A little bit," Jack admitted, as he grabbed the waistband of Mark's pants and shoved them down. "I worry that, you know... you're millennia old. You'll get bored of boring ol' me."

"Oh my god, Jack," Mark groaned, and he ground his hips forward. "I'm with you. Here. Now. Forever, or at least as close to forever as the two of us can be, as long as we like each other. Okay?"

"Okay," Jack mumbled.

"You wanna fuck my ass?" Mark's voice was going down, rumbling down across Jack's skin, burying itself in the base of Jack's spine.

" _God_ yes," Jack groaned. "I wanna fucking... bury it as deep inside of you as I can get it, fuck...."

"We'd best get to it, then," said Mark, "while you've still got this lovely boner, hmm?"

"I hate to tell you this," said Jack, "but this boner ain't going anywhere."

"No?"

" _God_ no," groaned Jack, and he was grinding harder, panting, his whole body on edge, driving forward, his tail wagging.

"You gotta get off of me to get the lube," said Mark, and Jack almost fell off of him, in his hurry to get to the bedside table.

* * * 

There was a rush of applying lube to Jack's dick, of kissing along Mark's belly, of sucking Mark's cool cock, bobbing his head, wagging his tail and moaning around it.

He had a muzzle right now, and was more or less dog shaped, and okay, it was a little bit awkward, but Mark didn't seem to care, and if Mark didn't care, Jack didn't care.

It was a perfectly average cock, apart from the fact that it was cool and it fit almost perfectly in Jack's mouth, as Jack sucked on it, not even concentrating on being sexy about it, just being careful about his teeth.

But oh, it was a glory to have something in his mouth, to have something else grasping his fingers tight as he fingered Mark open, and Mark was gasping and moaning on top of him, as he let himself just get lost in the sensations.

Usually, heats were too frantic, too desperate.

Usually, he didn't really have the chance to enjoy the sensations, to luxuriate in the taste and scent, as his own body tried to claw out of its own skin.

He looked up at Mark, his eyes full of some dopey emotion, and he grinned, his tongue lolling out, his tail wagging fast enough to cause a breeze.

"I like this new kind of heat," said Jack. "I hope they keep coming like this."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack, and he added a second finger into Mark.

Mark moaned, arching his back, and clenched around Jack, velvety and squeezing.

"Do you want me to... warm up?"

"I want you to do what you wanna do," said Jack, and he licked his lips, staring hungrily at Mark's ass, as his fingers slid in and out of Mark.

"... what?"

"If you want to try doing it," said Jack, as he curled his fingers, feeling around for Mark's prostate. 

Did Mark have a prostate? 

Then Jack brushed against something, and Mark jerked against him, his cock leaking more of his strange pre-cum. 

He _did_!

“Oh god,” Mark groaned, and huh, okay, it was starting to warm up around Jack’s finger, and that was… that was something.

Jack wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

But Mark was making desperate noises, and the muscles around Jack’s finger drew him in deeper, and Jack shuddered.

Mark still wasn’t… warm the way a regular person would be warm, but it wasn’t cool the way it usually was.

Jack added a third finger, thrusting them carefully, nursing at Mark’s cock like it was a bottle of whiskey.

Mark was shuddering, shaking, and he was sobbing as Jack’s fingers withdrew.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” Mark panted. “Please?”

“I mean,” said Jack, as he crowded closer, the head of his cock jabbing along Mark’s ass.

“You mean?”

“I can keep following this train of thought,” Jack said, “or I can fuck you.”

“Fuck me,” Mark said, his tone borderline desperate. 

Jack slid in, sweet as a promise, and he moaned, as Mark squeezed around him.

Oh _god_ , Mark was tight.

He was tight, but the warmth was just… wrong.

It wasn’t so much that Jack didn’t like having sex with someone who wasn’t warm, but people weren’t naturally _this_ temperature.

“Mark?”

“Mmm?”

“Can you go back to being your regular temperature?”

“What? Sure,” said Mark. “Did I not do it right?”

“Nah, you did great,” Jack said, beginning to roll his hips, as the warmth left Mark, until he was his usual cold self. “You’re, uh… I just like you the way you are. You don’t have to do things any other way.”

“If you say so,” said Mark, but he was smiling at Jack, his sweet, slightly dazed smile, the same smile he always got when he was being fucked.

Mark began to roll his hips, to really fuck Mark, hard enough that the headboard knocked against the wall.

Mark groaned, and Jack licked along his face, then dug his teeth into Mark’s shoulder, hard enough that Mark was shuddering, his cock twitching against Jack’s belly.

Jack rutted against Mark, thrusting easily, almost lazily, his eyes half shut, panting heavily.

Mark was so cool against him, and when he kissed Mark, Mark kissed him back, with the same kind of desperation, and there was some kind of revelation, in the back of Jack’s mind.

A revelation over the fact that, despite Mark’s strangeness, Mark still cared about him, still wanted him.

He was still Mark’s partner, Mark was still his partner.

At the end of it all, Mark was a person, and Jack was a person, and they both inhabited bodies, even if Mark could do more shit with his body than Jack could do with his.

But fuck it.

Jack whimpered, the way he had when he was a puppy, and he drew his hips back, beginning to hump in earnest, as his knot began to pop out.

Mark’s cock was drooling pre, smearing across both of their bellies, and Jack maneuvered a hand between them awkwardly, beginning to pump him slowly, carefully. 

“Oh,” Mark groaned, and his hips wiggled, his muscles pulling Jack in deeper, as Jack’s knot began to emerge, bulging out at the base of his sheath.

“Fuck, Mark, can I knot you, please, can I knot you, _please_?”

“Do it, do it,” Mark mumbled, and his ass was squeezing Jack tighter, as Jack’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head, as Jack’s knot slid all the way in, leaving the two of them tied, as Jack thrust shallowly, as Jack began to cum, and he kept cumming, as his knot was stimulated.

Mark shuddered, and Jack began to stroke him faster, as his own orgasm left him shaking and weak, as he licked at Mark’s face, his wrist working faster, as Mark began to shake and arch under him, and then Jack’s knot was being squeezed even harder, as Mark’s cock shot across his belly, his chest, smearing between the two of them.

As jack leaned forward, kissing along Mark’s face, licking up the indentations where he’d bitten Mark.

“Fuck, Jack,” Mark murmured.

And Jack shuddered, content in his skin.

His heat was still on the edges of his mind, but he was… he was calm.

Calm, cool from the proximity to Mark, sated for the moment….

He sighed, his eyes drifting shut, comfortable down to his very bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like this, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
